Middle School meets Okapi Boys
by witch16
Summary: The rowdyruffs decide to go undercover at the powerpuffs middle school to find their secrets
1. Chapter 1

Middle school meets Okapi boys.

Chapter one

"Ugh, those stupid girls." Eleven year old Butch said wrapping his arm to slow the bleeding. "Every time we try to fight we end up worse than them even if we won. Thanks Blast." Brick said taking the ice pack his younger brother offered. "And we've won 587 times to their 623." Boomer said taping his leg. "And even if we I get a shot at the three Bunny blocks it." Ten year old Blast said lying on the floor with Murder, Massacre, Mayhem, and Trick the boys dogs. Suddenly Boomer smiled as he got an idea. "Remember when Mojo and Him gave us the birds and the bees/puberty talk?" Boomer said looking at his brothers. "Ugh don't remind me." Butch said disgusted. "Well didn't Mojo say girls mature faster? So then the girls should feel awkward among other kids their age." Boomer said fully smirking. "And middle school is the very place we would find them." Blast said catching on. "Hey I got an idea why don't we disguise ourselves as cousins who moved in with their grandparents and attend middle school with the powder-puff girls and learn their weaknesses. Butch can use his shape shifting powers to disguise ourselves." Brick said. "Great idea Brick but Bunny skipped a grade so she'll be in grade six with you guys I'll be in fifth grade at the elementary school." Blast said pointing out the flaw in their plan. "Don't worry we can say you went to school a year early." Butch said. "Okay Butch get on those disguises, Boomer you get identification papers from your friend on the black market, Blast create school and health records with Boomer and I'll get the girls schedules and our transfer papers in order." Brick said turning to look out the window at view of the powerpuff girls' house. "Powerpuff girls prepare to meet the Okapi cousins."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Me: Okay i'm to hold a pole of which stories I should continue go vote now. Oh no the girls how will they face this.


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Okay people I won't have a lot of time I have a busy school year with seven university level classes, volunteering, drivers' education, helping my freshman brother, and finding a job so I might have long breaks between stories. Remember to vote on my poll.

Chapter Two

The bell of Pokey Oaks middle school rang loud and proud. The school was the last stop before entering Townsville District High the only high school in Townsville while there were two middle and five elementary schools. The school was held more for suburb and country kids. While there sister school Townsville middle school held city kids. Bubbles gulped Pokey Oaks middle school was a long way from Pokey Oaks elementary. While the elementary school had one floor the middle school had two and there was no recess instead there was study hall. And the worse thing was she only had history, lunch and study hall with her sisters, she was wearing a new baby blue skirt with a white button down top with her Mary Jane shoes and white socks her hair was in two pig tails swirled to give herself a confidence affect. Blossom was wearing a navy blue skirt with a pink top with a strawberry design at the collar and pink sneakers and her signature red bow. Buttercup wore green shorts, green sneakers, a black tang with a green jacket and her new green hat she got from a wrestling match. Bunny wore a purple dress with a jean jacket and purple flats she also had a purple head band on top her head. Each girl wore a PPG necklace around there necks it was small and gold necklace. Bubbles gulped again as she walked up the steps relaxing as kids called out greetings to their favourite super heroines. Bubbles sighed as she walked to her locker. Boom! Right in front of her a locker door jerked open causing her to fall back words into a pair of tanned arms. The locker closed and the person stomped off. Bubbles looked up into a pair of blue eyes and wavy sun hair. "Are you all right?" The boy spoke. "I.. I'm fine." Bubbles stammered as the boy helped her up. "I'm Cody Sinclair an eighth grader." The boy said introducing himself. "I'm Bubbles Utonium." "Cool, we'll see you Bubs." Cody said leaving Bubbles to head to class. Bubbles smiled and floated to homeroom it wasn't until she toke her seat that that she realized the jerk who opened the locker was her locker neighbour.

Buttercup Point of view.

Buttercup sighed as she toke a seat in her AP science class Professor was making her take. Only nerds toke AP classes like Blossom. Buttercup looked around the classroom and stopped at someone who defiantly not a nerd he was built like a body builder and had gorgeous blond hair when he turned around his green eyes pierced Buttercup through her heat causing her to blush. "Miss Utonium?" "Here!" Buttercup said snapping to attention. The teacher nodded and put down her roll call. "When I call your names raise your hand. These will be your lab partners for the rest of the year. You'll choose your lab partners next year. Cole Dyne and Mark Chan. Dylan Narks." At this the cute boy raised his hand Buttercup crossed her fingers in hopes she would be paired with him. "Jennifer Smacks. Buttercup Utonium and Buzz Okapi." Buttercup looked at her lab partner he had long brown hair one side was combed over his eye, he had brown eyes and wore a wrestling federation t-shirt with dark blue jeans and black sneakers with black wrist bands. "You can spend the rest of the period getting to know your partner." The teacher said turning to the board. "So I've never seen you here before." Buttercup said trying to start a conversation. "Yeah my brother and I just moved in with our grandparents and cousins. We moved here from Africa, because our parents wanted us to have a real education." Buzz said running a hand through his hair. "So you've never been to America?" Buttercup asked. "My brother and I have visited America we just haven't the technology you have in Africa. Were home schooled and our TV can only pay VCR tapes and internets bad so we wrote letters. We even have different bathrooms." "Wow, what do you mean..." "Don't ask." Buzz said shuddering. "How about you?" Buzz said gesturing to her. "Well i'm Buttercup Utonium and I live with my dad and my fellow triplet sisters as well as my little sister." Buttercup said looking at him to gage recognition on her name. "That's cool I don't know if I could handle three sibs. I can barely handle the one I've got." Buttercup was a bit shocked most people recognized her right away. "So what do you think of female athletes?" This was Buttercup's ideal question to gage a boy. "Patricia Palinkas was defiantly a good football player, but Katie Hnida defiantly is the game she actually got onto a men's dominated world she wicked cool." Buttercup raised her eyebrows he wasn't showing any signs of lying. "So you follow football?" "I follow all sports did you know in Japan a female wrestler is going to go head to head with her dad." Buttercup smiled maybe this AP class won't be so bad. Bunny POV. Bunny was walking down the hall listening to her IPod nano as she headed to her first class business finally straight and narrow people. Omph. She walked into class only to hit someone she was surprised to see it wasn't Princess Morbucks but a boy she had never seen before he wore a brown jacket with a white t-shirt, a pair of black jeans and sneakers he had short brown hair with brown eyes looking curiously at her. "You all right" a voice behind her said she looked up at piercing violet eyes. "Yeah, i'm fine" she said taking his hand he had the kind of look often described as cute professor. She went to her desk which was right behind him she sighed she was a sucker for violet eyes. She heard his name off the roll Brady how perfect. Fortunately she was slapped out of her daze when she heard "taxes are rigged." She turned to see the kid who knocked her down he was standing on his chair. "Ah, Mr. Griffin the office told me about your outbursts. Do sit down if you don't want me to call." Griffin sat down Bunny sighed there goes straight and narrower. Blossom POV. Finally she was here she could finally make her mark so longed to do that wasn't being a superhero, but on the academic world unfortunately she had to take one creative class each year so she toke cooking with a lot of other science, and math scholars. That is until she walked in and saw him Dextor. He moved here this summer and quickly became another local hero only difference was he had no powers he made inventions all himself. He also for some reason kept flirting with her it wasn't that he was a bad guy he just made her feel tongue tied and for some reason she couldn't make intelligent conversation when he was near. She quickly rang her figure down the list looking for her name when she found it at least she wasn't with Dextor she was partnered with Renga Okapi table 3. She turned and looked around table 3 was by the window only one person sat there. "Are you Renga?" The boy turned to her, "yeah i'm Okapi, Renga. Who are you?" "I'm Blossom Utonium." "Like the inventor?" Blossom surprised not many got the Professor before the Powerpuffs. "Yeah, he's my dad." "I've read his collage research papers their pretty interesting. Although I can't read his chem. papers not my cup of tea." "What do you think of the Power puff girls?" There that should gage his attention. "Is that a comic book? Does it have good villains?" "You don't know who the Powerpuff girls are?" How is that possible? "Guess we get different comics in Cityville." That explained it the girl weren't popular in Cityville. Blossom gave him a quick once over he wore a brown jacket, with a purple shirt, jeans and black levies sneakers and a black beanie ribbed red. He had brown hair and blue eyes. He seemed okay but she couldn't be sure.

So okay it's long I wanted all there assumptions of the first day done so please review. 


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Okay I'm back and to be fair although it's summer my internship is draining me. Also driving exam coming up so be fair.

Chapter 3

Bubbles Point of view

 _Oh My Gosh he's here in my art class CODY!_ Bubbles was so happy since he was two years older she thought she only had a chance of seeing him at lunch if she got lucky, but now she had a class with him. Bubbles with a quick fluff of her ponytails skipped into the art room and noticed all the spots near him were taken by a cute girl. Okay Bubbles won't lie she was pretty but in in an innocent cute kind of way those girls screamed all grown up, but Bubbles Utonium never backed down from anything. "Okay everyone go to your assigned setting." The teacher Mrs. Napol the art teacher said clapping her hands together. Bubbles sighed when she found her seat at the front it was a good seat just enough light with a comfortable seat and a view of the sports field, but Cody was in the back of the class surrounded by older girls. And her locker buddy sat next to her ugh. His name was Buddy Okapi funny he didn't like a buddy, but maybe he will apologize later. Anyway they were supposed to draw a picture of their family at a meal. It was easy she drew a picture of her family at breakfast the professor drinking coffee and reading the paper, Blossom reading a book and eating, Buttercup was scarfing down bacon as fast as she can, Bunny was reading the finance section and Bubbles was chatting with Bunny. She cast a look at Buddy's and gasped his had an elderly couple finishing breakfast which was the only normal thing about it there was buddy fighting with two other brown haired boys and another boy only a year younger jumping up and down on a chair with a half eaten pancake in one hand and a bottle of cheez whiz in another she had no words for it. After class she followed him to their lockers.

"Excuse me," Bubbles said tapping Buddy's shoulder he turned toward her.

"Yes?" He said one eyebrow raised.

"My name is Bubbles and this morning when you threw open your locker it hit me and caused to fall backwards."

"So, what do you want me to do about it?"

"Well an apology is the proper mannerism for this situation." He laughed at this.

"Princess I grew up in the south I know enough of manners and another then if you were able to see past you hair you wouldn't haven't crashed." With that he left leaving Bubbles and once stunned and angry for once someone hadn't commit on how immature she is but on her prized looks _oh he was going to pay_ rang through Bubbles mind.

Me: Sorry short chapter will aim for longer.


	4. Chapter 4

"Buttercup can you help me with something?" Bubbles said sitting down at the lunch table with a look that none of her sisters could recognize.

"Um, sure Bubbles." Buttercup said turning to her other sister's and shrugging.

"I want to punch someone who is a civilian." At this Bubbles sisters and friends (Mitch, Mike, Robin) swerved to stare open mouthed at sweet little Bubbles.

"Bubbles are you for real." Robin asked as Bubbles started mumbling her friends straining to hear. " _Can't see in front of my hair I fight with my hair like this and Mr. Known all about manners didn't even apologize."_ Bubbles sisters and friends shared glances. For the first time ever someone got under Bubbles skin and it wasn't a villain.

"Bubbles," Blossom began the tirade she usually did on Buttercup. "No matter what this civilian did were superheros' we live by a code to protect the civilians not hurt them. This code you know very well."

"Don't worry about them Bubbles. You might not be able to punch them due to the hero code, but there is no such rule for me. Just tell me who bothered you." Mitch said pointing to himself.

"Now I don't think this is.." Blossom began.

"His name is Buddy but he is no one's Buddy." Bubbles interrupted Blossom and pointed Buddy out in the cafeteria.  
"I see him." Mitch said standing up and heading over to Buddy.

"This is going to be bad." Blossom said while at the same Buttercup said.

"This going to be great."

 **Fight scene next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey you, Buddy," Mitch said to get Buddy's attention. Buddy turned around from brunette male with an alien t-shirt.

"Yeah." He said in a southern drawl.

"I heard you owe a girl I know, a apologize," Mitch said getting in Buddy's face.

"I don't know who you are talking about," Buddy said with a face of confusion.

"I'm talking about Bubbles," Mitch said grabbing Buddy's jacket.

Buddys' friends began to stand but he showed them down.

"Oh, the blond girl who was stupid.." he didn't continue because Mitch threw a punch at his face he stumbled back to hit his tray which causes food to sail to the football captain on the other table.

" Who threw that," he yelled turning around.

"He did." Mitch and Buddy said pointing to the other. The jock picked up his lunch and threw it at them they ducked and it hit another guy who yelled, "food fight."

And so it began…

After detention

"So that was school?" Brick said ripping off his brown wig.

"That was fun." Blast added.

 **End of Prologue**

Next Time...

Blossom and Renga (Brick) have been friends ever since the great battle in cooking class. Now there's a new boy called Aku who's been dating Blossom. Brick feels something isn't right with him especially when he sees he doesn't show up in mirrors.


End file.
